


[梅林罗曼]母星的另一边也在下雪

by GravityG



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityG/pseuds/GravityG
Summary: 星历531年，我有幸得到机会去采访时任帝国研究院首席顾问的大巫。
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Romani Archaman
Kudos: 2





	[梅林罗曼]母星的另一边也在下雪

**Author's Note:**

> 一个星际科幻混合paro（？，ooc预警

星历531年，我有幸得到机会去采访时任帝国研究院首席顾问的大巫。那时我进入世界史编纂部不过十几年，对如此重要的访谈受宠若惊又诚惶诚恐：众所周知，一百年前研究院曾承诺百年后放出数场古战役的相关情报，这次对大巫的访谈想必也将围绕这一话题展开。

大巫的研究室位于研究院一角的塔楼上。我推开办公室的门时他正在泡茶，壁炉里跳动着温暖恒定的火光。“请坐，”面容柔和的人类男性向我挥手，“如果你不介意的话，我们可以按地球人的习俗边喝下午茶边聊。”

我略显局促地道谢后，在窗边的茶桌后坐下。我们惯例从每年的研究院访谈问题开始聊起，大巫介绍了今年各领域的研究进展，我时而提出一些温和的问题加以补充。出于彼此心知肚明的心不在焉，这一环节结束得尤其迅速。大巫想必看出了我的迫不及待，笑着将手中的茶杯轻轻放回托盘上。我不由得直了直脊背。

“研究院曾经承诺于今年解禁部分古战役的信息，请问这一承诺仍旧有效吗？”

“当然，我提出接受你们的访谈就是出于这一原因。”大巫看向我，“在叙述前，你可以选择：你想听哪一场战役的真相？”

我脑海中迅速闪过数个备选，最后决定遵从直觉：“星历237年对高维生物战。”这是近代世界史最神秘的几场战役之一：号称可以自由在时间线上活动的高维生物的入侵和战线崩溃都毫无征兆，流出情报也少得可怜，常年盘踞史编部聚餐最爱话题榜前五名。

“高维生物——”大巫眨了眨眼：“不错的选择，不过我的故事要从更早一点开始。”

我来到帝国大约是星历200年前后。本来是准备参观几个月就离开，但阴差阳错遇到了一些有趣的人，让我觉得可以再多停留片刻。出于好玩的心态——或多或少也有点感兴趣——我混进了研究院战略部，和我认识的那几位帝国人做了同事。

我的同事之一——为免暴露真名姑且称为罗曼——后来成了我的部长，和他的异装癖副部长一起带着整个部门天天加班。我那时对帝国命运与未来毫无兴趣，每天想方设法翘班，躲在演算井旁边的狭小设备室里睡觉，或者去搭讪隔壁理论部的姑娘，为此没少挨罗曼的训。奈何他很需要我的种族天赋和学术能力，不得不捏着鼻子忍受我在他面前游手好闲。

我是人类和梦魔的混血——正因如此，我应当是唯一一个敢于不隐藏真名的大巫吧？梅林安布罗休特是我人类侧的真名没错，不过就算你现在喊着这个名字命令我去死也没用，毕竟不完整的真名等于错误的名字嘛。

作为梦魔的我在战略部度过了骗吃骗喝、偶尔被抓去做劳力的几十年。平心而论，那时候帝国的未来看起来风平浪静，虽然演算部每隔五分钟就要推出一种新的世界灭亡图景，对那时的我来说那都是无稽之谈，是真的成真了也无所谓的荒诞笑话。当年帝国气候比现在怡人，娱乐活动却没有现在丰富，我花费了大量时间在和罗曼斗智斗勇、以及怂恿其他人一起和罗曼斗智斗勇上。打倒工作狂！在这一点上我和异装癖副部长颇有共同语言。

就这样过了几十年，正如你所知道的，“它们”来了。

在我继续之前，插播一个小小的问题：你知道所罗门王吗？

（“当然！传说中不世出的天才，前星历时代就创造出了人工智能盖提亚，同时又是完美无缺的统治者的那位陛下。”我笑起来，“虽然现在在编纂部工作，但其实我曾在研究院下学习过很多年，还有幸听过大巫的讲座——真的受益匪浅。”）

不客气——我就不问你是哪个学部、又为什么转投史编了，总而言之，237年初所谓的高维生物大驾光临时，战略部就像现在的你们一样对敌人一无所知。对方的舰队矩阵遮天蔽日，毫无预兆地从虚空中出现，包围了帝国母星。

好在很快，帝国所有高级中枢都收到了对方的通信——不如说是傲慢的征服宣言——当然也包括战略部。在那屏幕上出现的，是每个人都很熟悉的、所罗门王的脸。

（“怎么会——但是！”）

是的，我们所有人的第一反应也是如此：怎么会？首当其冲的怀疑是所罗门王被别有用心之徒复生，当然也可能是侵略者故意为之的拟态，亦或者王其实有颗反社会之心故而假死多年——无论如何，这下整个帝国上层都炸了锅，更别提一个小小的战略部，所有人都忙得脚打后脑勺。

当天晚上罗曼就组织小队去总部开会，副部长则和大部分人一起留在战略部加班加点，在那位王留下的浩如烟海的资料中寻找线索。我一向是哪里能躲懒去哪里，比起在部里把鼻子埋在故纸堆里当然还是出门玩更好啦——于是我在走廊里拦住行色匆匆的罗曼，毫不意外地被他劈头盖脸好一顿骂。

“这个时候关注点还是可以出门玩，梅林你果然是人渣吧！太差劲了！”他瞪着绿眼睛气呼呼地对我说。

“这怪我吗？”我还挺委屈的，“我不是早就说了嘛，我只是因为觉得好玩才留下的，比起在意你们输或者赢，我更想看到有趣的故事啦！”

“搞不好整个星系都会被洗牌重来啊！”

“那也无所谓啊，”我露出真诚的笑容，“不过不要误会，我姑且还是会尽全力帮你们的！”

罗曼一副被气到失语的样子，看起来非常想把手里的资料摔到我脸上——不过最后他还是把我加到了小队名单里。他就是这样的家伙。我早就知道，不管是谁来求求他，只要稍微说几句好话他就会心软得不行，简直好像为他人实现愿望是什么他不能违背的原则一样。

后来我才知道，我的猜测比我想象的更接近真相。

我们小队由我、罗曼和一组刚进战略部没多久的搭档组成——我那时也没想到藤丸和玛修之后能成为如此家喻户晓的传奇搭档。不过那时候她们还是被罗曼带着实习的菜鸟，而我几十年来都在尽我所能地在战略部摸鱼，也就是说我们几乎都是第一次来总部。总部嘛，你也知道，对第一次来参观的人（和半梦魔）来说还是颇为壮观的；尽管日程非常紧张，在开会前罗曼还是尽力给我们挤出了一点自由活动时间。藤丸和玛修立刻欢呼着手拉手，像一对小鸟一样叽叽喳喳地飞出去了；罗曼抱着一杯热可可在舷窗前发呆，半天才意识到我还站在他旁边。

“怎么了？往常可以不干正事的时候你不是都是第一个消失的吗？”他对我露出一副吃到苦柿子般的嫌弃表情。

“有吗？”我故意歪了歪头，用天真的声音回呛，“但是没有靠谱的梅林大哥哥的话，战略部很多项目都要半途而废的吧？”

罗曼对我翻了个白眼。不得不说，他气得跳脚的时候比平时一本正经或者笑容温和的样子要讨我喜欢得多，毕竟浓烈的情绪才比较好吃嘛。“和你认真的我也是蠢到家了。”他长叹一口气。

于是我们都沉默下来，视线转向舷窗之外。

“其实我是在总部出生的。”罗曼突然开口。“那时候大家刚来到母星，这里还是一片荒凉，所有人都时时刻刻有那么多事情要忙，只有我一个人无所事事。”

我试着想象一个短手短脚的小小罗曼，有着甜美的粉橘色头发和碧绿的双眼，还没学会把软弱的自己藏在一本正经的伪装之后。

“有一天我坐在窗边，突然感觉好冷——侧过头去一看，发现整座城市都变得一片洁白。”他很怀念地笑起来，“那是我第一次看到雪，也是这么多年来唯一一次。大家都在抱怨下雪又冷又不方便，只有我偷偷躲在角落，趴在舷窗上看了一整天。”

那时自己一个人看雪的罗曼，是不是已经预感到，自己将无可避免，走上和其他人分离的那条无人的小路？

虽然作为半梦魔的我多少已经有所猜测，但即使是作为半梦魔的我，也知道有些话不该说出口。“好羡慕哇——梦魔的故乡可是鲜花遍地四季如春，从来没见过下雪这种事情的哦？”我故意用热情到虚伪的声音捧场道，“啊呀，看来在这里我还有很多东西要见识呢！”

意外地，罗曼既没皱眉发火也没吐槽我，只是自顾自把右手贴在舷窗上。“你一直在战略部呆着，所以应该没看过吧？这个星球，下雪的时候很好看的。”

会议结束之后，我们又急匆匆动身回去战略部。所谓会议不过是一群人坐在一起驴唇不对马嘴地吵架，解散的时候藤丸和玛修脸上都写着“这次真的完蛋了”，罗曼在她俩身旁不言不语，仿佛沉浸在某种遥远的思考中。但在升空前一刻，他突然惊醒一般转过头去，罗曼趴在舷窗上，我看到那双翠绿的瞳孔映在冰冷的玻璃上，俯视着他的星球。

“啊——如果能看到下雪就好了。”他遗憾地小声感叹道。

刚刚我们说到所罗门王在前星历时代就创造出了人工智能盖提亚，那么你知道在那位王去世后的数百年，人工智能盖提亚在做什么吗？

（“应该留在研究院总部辅助研究了吧？”我如同在听讲座一般举手作答。）

哈哈，不幸的是，出乎所有人意料，盖提亚进化得太好了。所罗门王希望盖提亚在他去世后仍然能为整个星际文明社会提供解答，但盖提亚经过自己的观察，决定现存的社会制度已经没有修补维护的必要，必须一切重来。

于是盖提亚有了自己的欲望，并学会了追逐它。啊——从这点上来说，所罗门王真的是再成功没有了。而且由于那位王的手法实在过于出色，谁也读不出编织盖提亚起源的纹样，一时之间竟没有人发现盖提亚的内核已经逐渐变质。直到数百年过去，盖提亚在遥远星域进行的文明试验成功，带着远超当时星联战力水平的舰队兵临城下，研究院才意识到发生了什么。

但是太多年过去了，盖提亚一直在偷偷融合所罗门王的魔力。何况更棘手的一点是，作为智能集合体的盖提亚并非有一个、而是有七十二个真名。

（“怎么会这样！也就是说，那位王为了守护所留下的装置，最后却成为了破坏的起源吗？”）

没错哦，很讽刺的故事对吧。不过那位王毕竟是不世出的天才——我们同样谁都没有想到，他还为后世留下了另一道保险。

又一次，我在走廊上拦住了罗曼。我知道，若还想与他对话，这就是最后的机会了。

“罗曼君，我都知道了哦。”我开门见山。

他看着我，放下手里读到一半的资料，就好像他真的还需要记住那些无关紧要的数据一样。“你都知道啦。”

“表情很镇定啊，看来你已经有对策了？”

“毕竟我多少也是为此而诞生的嘛。”他有点苦恼地揉了揉头发，“不要告诉藤丸她们哦？”

“放心吧，我也是会读空气的啊！”我对他摆了摆手，然后我们对视着陷入沉默。我不会挽留他，也不可能感到痛苦不舍，故而无话可说。当然，其实罗曼也并不需要我说什么。即将去死却还在笑着的人在想什么呢？对于人类的感情，我确实还有很多要学的。

我想了想，从空气中捻出一朵白花递给他：“让它陪着你去吧。”

他笑了，接过那朵花端详了一下：“原来你平时就是这么去搭讪理论部的姑娘的吗？”

我也笑起来：“怎么样，现在才意识到要嫉妒我的人气吗？过劳的无聊罗曼君？”

“谁会羡慕你啊——再见啦，最差劲的梅林。”他对我说。

一阵沉默。壁炉跳动的火光映照在大巫的侧脸上，他转头看向塔楼狭窄的高窗，结霜的窗外，冰原上呼啸的风雪终年不休。梦魔的长寿与美貌并非虚言，他的容貌与数百年前的资料上，梅林安布罗休特带着轻浮笑容的脸似乎没有丝毫不同。

“余下的故事很简单，”大巫说道。“罗曼主动跳进了演算井。只有他和盖提亚能调动所罗门王遗留的能量源，也只有他能逆向运算出盖提亚的核心纹样。如同正负电子碰撞后湮灭，他将高维的人工智能锁入闭环的能量循环，让他和盖提亚都永远停留在那一瞬间。”

“对我来说，罗曼已经在三百年前死去了。”半梦魔的双眼越过此时此刻，带着柔和的笑意注视着虚空，“但是对于罗曼自己来说，他的时间在跳进演算井的那一刻被无限放大了，他会永远活在那一瞬间；在那永无止境的一秒钟里，没有终结，没有病痛，也没有死亡。” 

我情不自禁地问道：“对这样的结局，您后悔吗？”

“后悔？我不后悔看着他选择这样的结局。但如果说遗憾的话……有一句话我还没对他说。”

我勇敢地对上他的视线。“告白吗？”

大巫哑然失笑，很惊讶地看向我，好像真的被我的问题吓了一跳：“怎么可能？现在的年轻人都在想什么啊？”

他随意地挥了一下手，于是我短暂地看到了三百年前大巫的回忆：战略部响起演算井异常的红色警报，他身后传来纷乱的脚步声和惊呼，就在那一刻，皑皑白雪从天穹飘落，正是那位罗曼一直期待着的景色。

大巫抬起手，将右手贴在了舷窗上。

梅林半垂下眼睛，短暂地微笑了一下：“那个时候如果来得及告诉他，母星的这边也在下雪就好了。”

END

梅林最后也没有说出过医生的真名。“就把这个秘密当作我收取的报酬吧。”


End file.
